New Year Event 2019 Re-Run/Main Quest
Stanza 1 Arrow 1= |Lvl 80, NP3}} |Lvl 80, NP3}} |Lvl 80, NP3}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Demonic Monkey; Lv 37 33,083 HP |en12 = Demonic Monkey; Lv 39 36,858 HP |en13 = Demonic Monkey; Lv 36 32,220 HP |dropicons = }} |-| Arrow 2= |Lvl 80, NP3}} |Lvl 80, NP3}} |Lvl 80, NP3}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Beni-enma; Lv 90 502,560 HP 502,560 HP }} *Only event NPCs available *Battle ends when you deplete the first HP bar. |-| Arrow 3= NO BATTLE }} Stanza 2 NO BATTLE Stanza 3 NO BATTLE }} Stanza 4 *Build the Old-Fashioned Guest Room to unlock. NO BATTLE Stanza 5 *Build the Spacious Guest Room to unlock. |Lvl 80, NP3}} |Lvl 80, NP3}} |battle1 = Battle 1/3 |en11 = Itsumade; Lvl 12 14,733 HP |en12 = Itsumade; Lvl 13 15,949 HP |en13 = Itsumade; Lvl 18 20,030 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Fortune from Another Universe; Lvl 20 29,266 HP |en22 = Fortune from Another Universe; Lvl 15 17,591 HP |en23 = Fortune from Another Universe; Lvl 16 18,756 HP |battle3 = Battle 3/3 |en31 = Giant Demon Boar; Lvl 21 25,373 HP |en32 = Giant Demon Boar; Lvl 30 33,464 HP |en33 = Giant Demon Boar; Lvl 20 24,070 HP |dropicons = }} *'STARTING ONLY' **You can only choose 1 of your servants in this battle. **The two support NPCs are fixed onto your starting party. * : At the start of the battle, Beni-enma gains Damage Up & NP Acquisition Rate Up Unremovable *'Trivia:' **'Itsumade' is a Japanese birdlike monster or yōkai depicted in the Konjaku Gazu Zoku Hyakki. }} Stanza 6 *Build the Refined Guest Room to unlock. |Lvl 80, NP3}} |battle1 = Battle 1/2 |en11 = Attracted Sloppy Spirit; Lvl 40 66,450 HP |en12 = Attracted Sloppy Spirit; Lvl 35 71,661 HP |en13 = Attracted Sloppy Spirit; Lvl 41 68,220 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |en21 = Rampaging Customer; Lvl 51 145,335 HP |dropicons = }} *You can only choose the NPC as support for this quest. * : At the start of the battle, Beni-enma gains Damage Up & NP Acquisition Rate Up Unremovable }} Stanza 7 *Reach 3,500 Threshold & Build 1''' '''Guest Rooms to unlock. 506,725 HP |dropicons = }} }} Stanza 8 Arrow 1= NO BATTLE |-| Arrow 2= |Lvl 80, NP3}} |Lvl 80, NP3}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Mysterious Visitor DX; Lvl 90 186,600 HP 136,840 HP |dropicons = }} *At the start of the battle, Mysterious Visitor DX charges her NP gauge to maximum. * : Grants Mysterious Visitor DX Critical Rate Up (3 turns) and Critical Damage Up (3 hits). Charges her NP gauge to maximum. *'DX' = Dragon X }} Stanza 9 *Reach 90,000 Threshold and Build 3 Guest Rooms to unlock. Arrow 1= |Lvl 90, NP5}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Tamamo Cat; Lvl 65 100,659 HP |dropicons = }} *'SOLO' **Your party only consists of the NPC servant. |-| Arrow 2= NO BATTLE }} Stanza 10 NO BATTLE Stanza 11 Jeweled Branch= *'To Unlock:' Restore the Esthetique Room. |Lvl 90, NP5}} as Massage Expert. |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Consort Yu; Lvl 80 107,112 HP 93,723 HP |dropicons = }} *'SOLO:' You can only use the support NPC, and he is the only servant in the party. * : Grants Massage Expert "Trigger Upon Attack (Defense Down)" & "Trigger Upon Attack (NP Gauge Drain)" Buffs. Permanent **'Trigger Upon Attack (Defense Down)': When attacking with Arts Card, Inflict Defense Down on the attacked enemy. **'Trigger Upon Attack (NP Gauge Drain)': When attacking with Quick Card, Drains 1 tick from the targeted enemy's NP gauge. * : Debuffs Massage Expert with Attack Damage Down for 5 turns, and drains his NP gauge by 20%. Obtain "Jeweled Branch from Hōrai" treasure. }} |-| Fire-Rat Robe= *'To Unlock:' Restore the Event Hall. |Lvl 90, NP5}} as Security Guard. |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = ELIZA-J (Vocal); Lvl 80 87,838 HP 106,830 HP |en12 = ELIZA-H (Vocal); Lvl 75 107,241 HP |en13 = ELIZA-B (Vocal); Lvl 75 104,151 HP |dropicons = }} * : Debuff all front-line party members with Debuff Resistance Down (5 turns) and removes their buffs Obtain "Legendary Robe of the Fire-Rat" treasure. }} |-| Dragon's Neck Jewel= *'To Unlock:' Restore the Bell Tower. |Lvl 80, NP3}} |Lvl 80, NP3}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Fabricated Kiyohime-chan; Lvl 80 179,237 HP 220,782 HP |dropicons = }} * : Grants all front-line party members with Defense Down & Attack Damage Up (5 turns) Obtain "Jewel From a Dragon's Neck" treasure. }} |-| Stone Begging Bowl= *'To Unlock:' Restore the Gambling Hall. |Lvl 80, NP3}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Xuanzang Sanzang; Lvl 74 183,015 HP 219,618 HP |dropicons = }} *'Mach Speed Sutra Chanting:' At the start of her first turn, she will charge her NP gauge to MAX, and then uses her NP. This takes up her turn. * Mach Speed Sutra Chanting: Charges her NP gauge to MAX. Obtain "Stone Begging Bowl of the Buddha Shakyamuni" Treasure }} |-| Cowry Shell= *'To Unlock:' Have the Hot Springs Free Quest Unlocked & Obtained 4 Treasures 27,280 HP |en12 = Demonic Monkey; Lvl 45 33,005 HP |en13 = Furoshiki Demonic Monkey; Lvl 38 24,534 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Furoshiki Demonic Monkey; Lvl 41 47,703 HP |en22 = New Year Demonic Monkey; Lvl 43 44,064 HP |en23 = Demonic Monkey; Lvl 42 41,896 HP |battle3 = Battle 3/3 |en31 = New Year Demonic Monkey; Lvl 44 64,388 HP |en32 = Furoshiki Demonic Monkey; Lvl 43 55,544 HP |en33 = New Year Demonic Monkey; Lvl 48 91,187 HP |dropicons = }} 50px|Swallow's Cowry Shell Obtain "Swallow's Cowry Shell" Treasure }} |-| Finale= *'To Unlock:' Obtained ALL 5 Treasures NO BATTLE *Stanza 11 is based on the Japanese folklore, The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter or also known as The Tale of Princess Kaguya. Stanza 12 Arrow 1= Threshold to unlock (Opens on January 7, 2020 10:00 JST) }} NO BATTLE |-| Arrow 2= |Lvl 90, NP5}} |Lvl 90, NP5}} |Lvl 80, NP5}} |Lvl 80, NP5}} |Lvl 80, NP5}} |battle1 = Grand Battle 1/1 |en11 = Nue; Lvl 49 445,580 HP 551,670 HP 1,000,000 HP |dropicons = }} * : At the start of the battle, NPC Beni-enma gains Damage Up & NP Acquisition Rate Up Unremovable *Battle ends after 2 of its HP Bars are broken. }} Stanza 13 NO BATTLE OR (For players who have cleared this event last year) Customer Satisfaction Level +10,000 }} Category:Event Category:Re-Run Category:Seasonal Event Category:New Year Category:Quests Category:Main Quest